User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - The Herald of Despair
Note that Sire is a shapeshifter, and features one set of basic abilities and one set of ultimate abilities. Sire, the Herald of Despair is a champion suggestion by Emptylord. "Some say that pilot fish appear at the bow of a ship in order to lead it to shore. Some say that they are scavengers who precurse a greater disaster, wishing for an undeserved share of the spoils. Sire, the Herald of Despair, appeared on Valoran as a harbinger of war; but his coming was not foreseen by the . Whatever his motivations, the League officials sought it appropriate to offer him a place upon the Fields of Justice. Valoran doesn't need another fear-monger." }} Abilities Sire opens up a portal to the Void at the target location. After a brief delay, he calls from it a bolt of void energy that flies toward Sire damaging the first enemy it hits. If the bolt does not damage an enemy and collides with Sire, he will absorb it and gains the ability to cast Eviscerate for 3 seconds. |leveling=This skill must be cast at max range. 80 / 135 / 190 / 245 / 300 |cooldown=9 |cost=60 / 75 / 90 / 105 / 120 |costtype=mana |range=1300 }} Sire fires the stored bolt of void energy, damaging all enemies in a line. |leveling= 60 / 95 / 130 / 165 / 200 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= |range=1000 }} Sire fires 3 bolts of void energy in the direction of the cursor at 1.25 second intervals. The bolts deal 8% increased damage for each unit they pass through, up to 150% damage. |leveling= 120 / 180 / 240 180 / 270 / 360 |cooldown=One Use |cost= |costtype= |range=1200 }} }} After a brief delay, Sire consumes the space before him dealing magic damage and pulling toward him all enemies in a cone. This has a 50% change to deal 400 bonus magic damage to minions. If Void Crunch scores the killing blow, Sire replenishes mana. |leveling = 80 / 125 / 170 / 215 / 260 20 / 24 / 28 / 32 / 36 85º |cooldown=8 |cost=80 / 90 / 100 / 110 / 120 |costtype=mana |range=650 }} Sire obliterates all enemies within a cone before him, removing them from play for a duration. During this time, affected enemies are entirely invulnerable. |leveling= 1.5 / 2 / 2.5 seconds |cooldown=One Use |cost= |costtype=No cost |range=650 }} }} After a brief delay, Sire blasts the target area with a vision of the void that damages surrounding enemies for magic damage. Enemies facing the blast are silenced for several seconds. |leveling = 75 / 115 / 155 / 195 / 235 1.4 / 1.8 / 2.2 / 2.6 / 3 360 |cooldown=10 |cost=80 / 90 / 110 / 110 / 120 |costtype=mana |range=850 }} Sire blast his target enemy, dealing magic damage and knocking surrounding nearby enemies away from them. |leveling= 175 / 250 / 325 360 |cooldown=One Use |cost= |costtype= |range=850 }} }} Sire sheds his mortal skin to reveal his true, wretched form for 10 seconds. The transformation grants him access to a new set of abilities which he may cast each once. |description2 = While in this form, Sire gains bonus health, armor and magic resist; as well as 40% attack speed and bonus attack damage equal to 25% of his ability power. Sire's attacks are melee while in this form. Sire can deactivate this ability after 2 seconds. |leveling2 = 200 / 350 / 500 10 / 20 / 30 Each addtional rank increases the effectiveness of Sire's Scavenger abilities. |cooldown=120 / 110 / 100 |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range= }}